son of chaos
by spyter123
Summary: The usual Son of chaos story with my own twist. First Fanfic so please don't flame to hard thank you. If you don't know what son of chaos is it's where Percy gets betrayed by everyone and then gets taken by chaos creator of the world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He walked into his cabin the small box in his hand contained a beautiful ring; It had a small owl on the top made of sparkling sapphire. It had taken months of hard work getting the materials, doing quests for Hephaestus do get him to make it, and the worst doing quests for Athena so he could take her hand in marriage

He walked up to the Athena cabin licking his lips with nervousness, he knocked on the door and Malcolm answered it. "Hey Perce what's up" he'd had a bright smile when he answered the door but when he saw Percy it disappeared and a expression of slight fear came upon his tanned features. "Umm nothing I'm looking for Annabeth I'm gonna well propose to her" Percy said all this in one breathe barely containing his nervousness. "Oh that's great I think, he pointed down to the beach where he saw some blond hair moving and he knew it was her, well when you see her don't get to upset" and with that he closed the door leaving a confused Percy standing awkwardly at the doorstep with his dark, black hair waving in the wind which the sea sent his way.

He walked down the steps to the beach and heard words which shattered his soul. "Annabeth when are you going to dump my idiot of half- brother Percy" the words dripped with un-contained venom which only his half-brother could make. His name was Zach the boy who had taken almost everything from him now that almost was everything.

Flashback

Percy walked back into camp ready to see his friends and most of all his wise girl. When he walked in though he heard muttering, and felt people glaring at him. He looked around to see all his supposed friends looking at him with disgust. He walked up to the Stolls but they just looked at him in contempt and muttered something about cleaning duties for a year and walked off. After a while of people walking away from him or just glaring. He saw Clarisse who was training in the coliseum hacking and slashing at dummies that were basically destroyed. She turned around and nodded to him. He walked up expecting her to just walk away or glare at him but she just said " so then you've seen what Zach's told to all the other campers then" he nodded and decided upon saying " so why haven't you walked away from me then" he couldn't help but hear the patheticness of his voice and how whiney it sounded . She stopped torturing the already mutilated dummy and looked at him with sympathy and she spoke "well Zach's told all the other campers lies like telling the Stolls that you snitched on them to Mr D about their next prank and they now have to spend a year cleaning the stables, he also made all of Nico's Clothes pink and told him it was you and well you get the point". Percy just looked at her in shock and just looked flabbergasted. Finally he spoke "they can't actually believe that can they, he looked at Clarisse who shook her head, well why don't you believe him then" she answered slowly" well I don't think you'd do any of that shit and well I respect you more than him" he nodded his thanks and walked off over to Annabeth who was waiting at her cabin she turned around and saw him and a smile came upon her features. "Hey wise girl" and for the first time since he'd got, to camp he had a smile on." Oh ermm hi Perce where've you been" she looked at him almost sadly. "Oh fine I've just been doing something" he thought back to the painstaking months he'd spent battling monsters and getting materials all just so he could get to marry Annabeth, but then he saw him the little weasel Zach he had a smirk on his face that marred his features. He had a small entourage of 6 or 7 people all of them he knew and was, sorry had been friends. They walked over to him Zach smirked and raised his hand to the sea where the beach was close with the sea that was clashing onto the swathes of golden sand and a hand, made of water reached out for Percy, but before it reached him it changed direction and aimed at Zach and his gang covering them in water and making them gag. They walked away after that leaving Percy and Annabeth alone. He might not have friends but at least he had his wise girl.

Flashback end

He saw Zach get behind Annabeth with a smirk which was hiding fear. Annabeth looked at him guiltly and silent. He felt the box with the ring that was going to be the start of their engagement if she said yes it pushed against his pocket as though it was expanding right there. There was pin drop silence for a minute with Zach smirking but whimpering a bi whenever he saw Percy's eyes, Annabeth was suddenly interested in her shoes and Percy just stood still staring at them. Just staring.

Finally after what seemed like the god's age had passed Percy spoke " why?" it was a simple question but annabeth looked lost for words He waited for a response but all she did was get her tongue ready to talk but she just couldn't. "What cat got your tongue didn't seem that way when you were like Dora the explorer in his mouth a second ago". He turned around and started to walk away but not before tossing the ring to the ground in front of her it opened leaving the jewel encrusted owl ring in the sand glittering almost empathetically for Percy. As he reached the top of the hill from the beach he saw Annabeth finally unfreeze and start chasing after him, but she tripped over at the bottom and face plant the sand.

His bag was packed and a letter lay written on his bed explaining about his betrayal and what had happened with Annabeth. He walked to the top of the hill and gave Pelius a scratch on the head and said goodbye to him. Goodbye to Camp Half-Blood.


	2. I meet my mind Hobo

**Special thanks to MLM24 for reviewing. Also sorry for not updating in a while i couldn't find out how **

**I know very depressing.**

Chapter 2

He walked away from camp that had saved and ruined his life. After a while of just straight walking he stopped off at a restaurant, and sat down ready to order. The waitress came over and took hid order and leaving. Almost instantly it was in front of him it was really fast almost as fast as camp half-bloods thinking of the camp made him angry and want to hit something, either the memory or the homeless person who walked up to his table and sat down in the chair opposite. He sat there looking straight at Percy.

"Hello I'm Void" the hobo stretched his hand out for Percy to shake. He took it and felt dirt and sweat rub against his own hands. "Ermm hi do i know you "Percy asked uncertainly looking him up and trying to grab a memory. "Yes I just told you I'm Void" Percy nodded his brow creased still trying to remember who he was. He didn't think he was a monster; most of them didn't like tea (although quite a few liked monster donuts.) The hobo sorry Void was of average height and about 30 and clean shaven the only thing that made him look like he was off the streets was the dirt that covered him. "Well lovely meeting with you champion" Void said and then vanished. Percy just sat there wondering if his brain had imagined the whole thing even then why would I imagine a hobo calling him champion shrugging it off as his imagination he carried on walking in the direction of his Mom and Pauls house he was going to stay there the for the next few nights.

He walked up to his house in horror as; flames billowed out of it like ghosts trying to escape it. Seeing a fireman running out, he stopped him and asked "wwhats happening" the fireman looked annoyed that he was being disturbed but seeing his rugged appearance and distraught look he had a change of heart. "Well a fire from and oven was set off by blue oil that someone was putting in the oven set off a fire in there, no one's come out though". Percy immediately started running to the house but stopped when he heard a voice in his head (that sounded remarkably like the hobo from the restaurant) "Percy stop you'll die if you go in there you can't help" the voice stopped speaking but its words reverberated through his head, so he stopped and looked at his house and his last bit of life dripped away.

2 weeks later

The Olympians met at Olympus for a meeting. Zeus sat down on his thrown a weary expression on his face. Their best warrior had disappeared and now they were stuck with Poseidon's disgrace of a son Zach and a brooding daughter of Athena who just did whatever Zach said now. As all the gods sat down there was an iris message appearing in front of them. It was a boy he had sunken skin with dirty clothes and dark bags under his eyes. It was Percy.

He had requested to come to Olympus and of course Zeus obliged. Sitting on the floor Indian style, looking sad and slightly depressed. He looked up at Zeus and said "Please kill me now, finish me off". The god's looked perplexed and horrified at the idea of killing off the Hero of Olympus who had saved each and every single one of them more times even than Athena can count.

They looked at each other guiltily; before Zeus finally ended the eternity of silence "why hero would you want to die" he looked up at them his sunken sea, green eyes looking straight into the irises of their eyes. "Because I was abandoned by the people I loved and saved" Zeus raised his hands to quieten the crowd of god's and goddesses, and he started to speak "we need the other Heroes and gods for this decision fetch them".

Camp Half blood

Chiron sprinted (which was like a rocket reaching the atmosphere) over to all the cabin leaders (and by being pestered by him Zach), and as soon as they were all assembled a portal appeared which they all walked through and they appeared in the throne room of the god's. Percy lay cross legged on the floor in the same position that he'd been in when he got there. He turned around when he saw a light in the corner of his eye, it was the portal and he saw his loathed, old love Annabeth walk out in awe at her surroundings followed by Zach who smirked when he saw Percy looking terrible and with a terrifying glare on his face. As soon as Percy saw Zach though he charged at him but got stopped by a wall of shadows which Hades stepped out of "don't kill him, but as he said it Zach sneered and whispered something about him, well don't kill him yet". And with that he sat down leaving Zach to gulp in fear.

Getting everyone assembled Zeus asked everyone for them to vote for Percy to either survive or die of course Zach, and the people following him at camp put their hands up as well as Hera, Athena, Demeter, Ares, Disyonus , Artemis and the one that hurt most Poseidon and with that he knew he was going to die, but before he died Zeus started to say things about him like how it was the end of a great hero, and with that Zeus raised his hand but before he closed his eyes he saw a slight almost unnoticeable tear go down his eye, and he shot.

Again sorry for not updating and please R and R. Thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!


	3. i got lost

Chapter 3

The bolt of lightning which arced from Zeus's hands and hit a shield? It hit the shield and rebounded back hitting the floor in front of Zeus's throne, and the person that had saved him had saved him twice now. It was the man from the fire who had told him not to go in and it was the hobo from the restaurant. "Ohmygod'sitstheimaginaryhobofromthereaustarantandfire" the god's just looked at him in confusion as they were on their knees. "Ermm Percy that's the creator of the world" Percy just looked blank and looked at the hobo once again but this time he was dressed in a business suit, and had a freshly cut beard and this time probably the most mind-blowing thing was, he wasn't imaginary.

"Hello Persus Jackson I'm Chaos creator of the universe but you can call me, he paused for a second a troubled expression on his face, he looked over at the god's, ermm what's my nickname, he said looking back at the god's behind him". They looked at each other for a minute before starting to answer "Air, Void, and Arche" after them names they trailed off looking at each other hoping they could come up with more. Percy looked up at him and said "I heard a poem at the camp fire that you were a girl and not well a dude" Chaos looked at him in surprise and looked over at Apollo seat which was empty due to him running away. "I told him I'd kill him if he released that poem onto Hephaestus TV" everyone was now surprised at his calm demeanour after all they had just tried to kill his champion, and with this Chaos continued talking. "Well enough with the nicknames girl-me and Apollo about to get killed, I am Chaos and I'm giving you a second chance at life a chance as my son", and with that sentence Percy nodded and they got teleported to a graveyard. "Well this is a nice place isn't it" said Percy looking at the mist curling at his feet and the rotting trees which had moss growing up the side. "Well it did cost me a door from my mansion" Percy looked at him "Wait why can't I have a mansion or a door", and with this Chaos shook his head this was going to be a long time.

One tour later

"Well there are the mansion, the courtyard, the garden, Tartarus and the kitchen" Percy looked at Chaos with an inquisitive look "two things 1. Why do you live in Tartarus and 2. Why is the kitchen bigger than the training ground?" Chaos just shook his head "1. It's in a nice place. 2. I like food. Now on to the big question your brother". Percy turned around and the swig of coke in his mouth came spurting out all over Chaos who just waved it off. "Wait Zach's here" Chaos looked at him oddly but after looking at him dumbly for a minute he remembered about his brother at camp who'd betrayed him. "Ohhh no he's not your real brother just like your ally, yeah he's your ally/ BFF you know what I mean I'll go get him" and with that he disappeared and came back with a boy who had startling blue eyes and was taller than Percy and was more muscled to but that wasn't the most noticeable thing about him, it was the smile it was massive it wasn't scary it was pure terrifying it would put Jaws to shame (the James Bond one and the shark). "Hi I'm Damian" Damian put his hand out to Percy who shook it as soon as he touched his hand though he felt its strength being held back and immediately knew he was powerful but was holding most of it back, and he knew they'd be friends for life (sorry if that was cheesy but ya know).

5 years later

Percy was 23 and had a 6 pack (or an 8 pack if there real :) and Damien who was 25 and was just under 7 foot. They were walking back through Tartarus after talking to Kratos who was God of war and fighting in the 2nd age (yes I do know over used but ya know). For some reason unlike the other time he'd said goodbye and given them each a weapon from his era. To Damian he'd given his own Nemean Cestus which were made of the hardest steel known to man chaos ore combined with the Nemean lions fur pelt which made them ultra light as well as impenetrable (I sound like a advertiser don't I) and to Percy he'd given his blades of exile which Percy thanked him for although he thought he just gave him them to piss him off, that was until he found out it was super sharp and was attached to chains, he found this out by dropping them and they went through the floor attached to a chain so it was like an anchor and they only got them out by Damian smashing his new weapons at the floor causing an earthquake (although he couldn't make one before singing Drop like an earthquake).

They got back to their house A.K.A Chaos's mansion but when they got there he was waiting with an expression they had only seen once before when Nyx had attacked Tartarus after he had decided to not join their cause to usurp the gods and help Gaia. They walked over to their father who was talking to Hades and Hestia who had become a sort of mother to the friends. They all looked up and smiled when they saw the boy's walk in to the room. Hades gave them both a nod whilst Hestia jumped out of her seat and hugged the boys a little too hard as they got crushed by a hug which would of put Tyson's gigantean hug to shame. Looking up Chaos gave them a smile "Hello boy's Hades and Hestia are here because of planning ... issues" Percy and Damian looked at him "You lost the map of Tartarus again didn't you" Chaos went to deny it but stopped him as he looked at them and nodded. "Boys I've got something to tell you, I need you to go to Camp Half-Blood" Percy looked at his shoes reminiscing about how he'd left last time. "There's more though you need to go back in time to the start of it all when you Percy first went to it".

1 day later

They got ready just taking a bag of useful items they might need like their weapons which Chaos had enchanted them to make them into tattoos on their arms, which they can summon them whenever they needed. They walked into the room where Chaos was waiting. "Well hello boys ready to go" They nodded and gave each other a nod and finally said Yes were ready" Chaos looked at them in what looked like surprise "well i thought it would be a little bit harder for you to go than that, you know some crying saying goodbye." They shook their heads but gave him a hug. "I'll miss you" is all Chaos said and then they disappeared.

The first thing they saw when they got there was the 12 Olympians looking at the two 12 year olds in front in them. "Well hello there" Was all that they said before Damian cut him off by saying "were both 12 I should be 14 come on". Percy just looked at him like come on dude. This last sentence threw the Gods off sending them all off into tangents. That was before Zeus stopped them all and said "well this is a highly unusual occurrence what is your story boys". They looked at each other wide eyed before Damian said "we got lost"

Well thank you for reading this and please fave follow and review.


	4. You drool when you sleep

Chapter 4

The boys got up looking at each other then the Gods Damian looked slightly pissed as he'd landed on his ass, and had got up rubbing it. He looked at the gods most with distaste some with a slight smile, finally he saw Zeus the gods eyes were giving him the run down wondering whether or not to destroy him or tell him to haul his arse out of his meeting. Percy walked up to the middle of the U-bend of turns he'd never known why they'd done it like that was it just to make it harder for the people at the end to talk to anyone? "I've been sent here by the creator of the universe Chaos to clean out Olympus and either repair it or just make a new one" Zeus looked down at the boy in front of him he had a slight sense that this boy was powerful but not just that but he knew things not just random facts but what was going to happen next like everything was planned out in front of him. "Well this is surprising but to get to the point what do you mean by repair or start anew "Percy looked up at one of the few gods who'd wanted him to live "well by repair I mean replace a few things ... or people, before the gods could burst into protest which he knew they'd undoubtly do he continued, and by start afresh I mean a new age of gods, heroes and monsters". The gods then started shouting out at each other and Percy just had to feel sorry for the king of the gods who was lounging back in his chair staring at Percy thinking of what was going to happen next whilst gods shouted requests as to what was going to happen to the heroes. The argument was stopped short by a loud bang and a rip in space opening and a tall figure walking out.

"Hello boys" said the familiar voice of Chaos Damian just looked at the portal wondering why he hadn't sent them here through one of them. He was followed closely by the tuxedo wearing god/ primordial Aether. The first comment was directed at Aether by Percy "Why are you wearing a tux I mean it looks good but why". Aether was about respond but Chaos shushed him with a hand "We've more important matters, like oh I don't know my stepsons lives". Zeus looked up a small smile played across his face that was hidden behind his hand. "These boys are under my protection I've sent them here to judge you and if you're bad enough kill you" Zeus small smile turned into a frown and he stood up and looked at them "is there a hit list or something or is it just random" Chaos went up to speak but was cut off by Percy "there isn't a hit list, he said to most of the gods relief, however there are some people who have a bad impression set and here's a list of them ,"you have a list of gods you hate" said Damian from beside him, no yeah no its a mental list, his brother was about to respond but Percy smacked him across the head, well heres the list first : Hera because if her husband sleeps around she'll not punish him but she'll punish the poor child who has to live through the ordeal, not only that but you'll punish anyone who even remotely annoying.

Next up is Athena you punish or even kill anyone who gets in your away but you'll also keep a rivalry going for millennia as proved with you and Poseidon, as well as the fact that you are devious and always have a plan to take anybody down.

And no Demeter :Some one who is always trying to get her way and even endangering people's lives by making winter whenever her daughter goes to the underworld for a few months.

Now Ares need I say anything else, Ares went to get up but was stopped by an invisible force

Next Disyonus you are arrogant and destroy people with madness for doing anything to even remotely annoy you as well as not helping the kids that you were sent there to help.

Now Artemis your sexist for thinking all boys are stupid pigs as well as hating them for no reason other than to prove to others that you are a maiden.

And finally Poseidon, after saying this all the other gods who hadn't been singled out slumped down into their seats with relief, for making tornados whenever he throws a tantrum, always trying to overthrow Zeus and the worst abandoning his child. He got up to say a word but got pushed down yet again by Chaos. "Heed my sons words and fix yourself were going to need as many of you alive as we can for the fight" and before anymore questions could be asked the primordial's disappeared leaving the boys alone in a room mostly full of people who wanted to kill Percy couldn't wait till father's day. The gods started talking to one another saying kill them now, rid the world of their souls, this continued until Zeus stood up and silenced them all by pushing them up against their thrones with the wind. We'll send these boys to camp and that's not up for discussion he shouted before the other gods could argue, and with that the god waved his hands and the boys disappeared into the wind heading towards the camp.

The boys landed just outside Thalias tree and looking at it as he remembered the last time he'd seen her.

Flashback

Percy was training on a practise dummy hacking at it with riptide as Thalia walked in with a grim expression and gave him a hug and whispered "I hate her to but don't hurt her" and with that she walked out leaving him to wonder what she was talking about.

And now he knew.

The pair walked through the gate up to the top of the hill which towered over the cabins underneath it. They continued walking until the first few campers saw them a few just said "Hey new campers" whilst others who'd been told by their godly parent to either be nice or stay away. They finally reached the big house which Percy saw as looking older as in Earth time he'd only been gone a few months and then it hit him they'd once heard Chaos saying they needed more time and that's why nobody knew who he was even if he'd looked a few years younger most of the campers had seen him looking like that. Chaos hadn't just made them younger He'd made the world younger. He'd taken back time. He turned to Damian to tell him about his discovery but he was cut off by Chiron who came over and introduced himself. Percy gladly saw Chiron he'd never quarrelled with the director and when Zach had come Chiron hadn't started licking his boots like everyone else he'd stayed on the sidelines or as the ref. The ageing centaur walked up the stairs to where Mr D was playing Pinochle against a satyr and invisible opponents.

Mr D looked up and quickly hid his face of fear "Hello boys i thought father was lying when he was saying he was sending you here". Percy's comeback was stopped as he stood looking at the girl who'd betrayed him with the boy who'd destroyed his life and then he heard the one line that he remembered from his first day at camp "You drool when you sleep" except she was saying it to Zach and then he realized that he was the son of Chaos in this timeline and Zach was still the son of Poseidon Zach had taken over his life...

Dramatic i know but DRAMA. Also Please Rand R and this chapter was in honour of MLM24


End file.
